


Well now they know

by dannysexbean



Category: Captain America (Triology), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mantis outs Bucky, Mantis outs Steve, happy birthday steeb, i couldn’t find any stories like this so I thought fuck it I’ll do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannysexbean/pseuds/dannysexbean
Summary: (If everyone survived in infinity war and they won it too)All of earths defenders and the guardians need to get to know each other. They seem to be able to fight together, but it would probably be of advantage if they actually knew each other’s names, too. Everyone has a bunch of questions, ranging from  “What the hell do you guys do again” to “Why is Gamora”. So they all sit down together one night at one of Tony’s estates in a big room with a giant couch, snacks, and of course, drinks.





	Well now they know

“So, it was Starlord, Gamora, Tree, Rocket, Drax and Mantis?” Peter P. asked with a confused expression. 

Rocket, who was sitting opposite from him on the giant U-shaped couch, buried his face in his hands in defeat at Parker continuously getting atleast one name wrong. He pointed at Groot who was sat next to him with his game in his hands: “He is Groot.” Parker looked down a little and said with a small voice “Sorry sir. I’m gonna remember this time.”   
Tony patted his back: “It’s alright, just call them whatever you want and watch them get annoyed. Actually, everyone here loves it, am I right bucket?” He nodded in Bucky’s direction with a grin, and immediately got a snappy remark from a certain star spangled steve next to Bucky.

“Cut it, scrap metal.” He said with a grin and did the universal sign for “go” declared by the Grandmaster. 

“I am Groot.”

Rocket snickered and Thor looked at Groot with a confused face and answered “What are you saying, tree? They aren’t..” he trailed off when he realized Groot had turned back to his game and wasn’t paying any attention anymore. 

“What did twig say?” Bucky straightened his posture from leaning on Steve a little and looked at Thor intrigued. 

“He- uhhm-“ Thor started but was he cut off by Rocket. “He said you two are the most protective couple ever and to get a room.” Rocket shrugged it off like it was no big deal, while Steve coughed and Bucky just blushed a little, both scooting away from each other just a bit but not willing to let something like that make them give up their comfortable position they were in.   
Tony let out an evil laugh and looked at Rocket approvingly. “I don’t even have to induct them on you two- it’s just that obvious!”   
Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes as he always did and spoke the familiar line almost automatically: “We’re not a couple, Tony.”  
Tony grunted with a dumb smirk on his face: “Who you tryna convince at this point, me or you?”  
“You are cuddling on the couches this exact moment.” Quill commented with raised eyebrows. Steve straightened up completely and moved away from Bucky a bit more so now they were really only sitting next to each other normally. Bucky almost fell over as his personal bearded back rest moved away from him, and Steve shot him an apologetic glance in secret.

Before Steve could start thinking about a snappy remark though, he felt a warm hand on his arm and heard a soft voice from behind him :”Bucky...” He spun around and saw that Drax hat taken Mantis Hand and placed it on Steve’s arm. He yanked it off a little more forceful than he wanted to, but Mantis kept talking: “You love him...” Steve flushed at the word and got up in hectic, trying to escape the room quickly but having to stalk over all the legs in his way. When he finally made it out of the dreaded “U” of the couch, he stiffly turned around halfway and muttered “S’cuse me” and disappeared through a set of doors with a fast pace and his head down.

Bucky got up and looked after him until he was gone, then just looked down at the crowd helplessly, Nat was burying her face in her hands, Sam was sending secret death glares at Drax, Tony wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be concerned, and Peter just gaped.

Mantis came up behind him and reached out her hand to his arm to appease him : “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Bucky dodged her hand and almost fell backwards but he caught himself and put a few loose strands of hair back in place. “I’m, uhh, gonna go after him.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder and then disappeared through the same set of doors with the same fast pace as Steve. 

————

Steve had been jogging along the halls, taking random turns left and right so no one could follow his path using logical deductions or something similar. He knew that Bucky would have had the ability to track him down if he went anywhere specific, so he settled on basically getting himself lost on purpose.

He slowed down after a good minute of   
jogging to quickly pacing and leaned against a wall, releasing a sigh. He wondered if the serum was starting to wear off, because he shouldn’t have been out of breath after just a small jog, yet breathing was not his strong point at the moment as his throat seemed to get tighter by the second at the thought of what had just happened.

„Captain Rogers.“ a familiar robotic voice said. „Friday.“ Steve responded, still huffing a little. „Are you lost, captain? I can provide you with the exact directions to wherever you need to go.“ Steve shook his head and closed his eyes. He replayed the scene in his head again and groaned with frustration, a slight blush of embarrassment on his face. „You should return back to your colleagues. They are searching for you. I shall provide them with your location.“ Friday said, but Steve shook his head again:   
„No! No, it’s fine, I‘m going. But can you tell me, is Bucky still with them?“ 

„I located Sergeant Barnes near the exit. Do you want me to send your location to him instead?” 

He’s leaving? shot through Steve’s mind. What did I- no, I know what I did, it must’ve upset him, I’ve ruined our friendship now, what if he thinks- Steve caught himself, realizing he had to answer Friday if he didn’t want Bucky to sprint to his side in ten seconds asking if he’s okay. “No, no, anything but that! Thanks Friday. I’ll get going, you can tell the others- but not Bucky- that I’m coming back.” 

“On it.”

————

Dammit Steve.

Bucky wandered around aimlessly, spotting no signs of Rogers. Maybe he should look at the entrance? What if Steve actually left? Bucky atleast needed to tell him that it’s alright and he wouldn’t have to leave at all.

Mantis couldn’t be right anyway. From what Bucky had heard, she’s not good with humor or even recognizing people as her own friends, so Bucky was sure that she must’ve just misinterpreted his and Steve’s friendship, since the star spangled sarcasm man himself even joked about it sometimes. It’s not like that was the first time people thought they were a couple too, and Tony seemed to had made it his job to point out the slightest hint of what he liked to call homoerotic subtext, which was just ridiculous. They were just two bros chilling on a couch, not an inch apart because they’re comfortable with their heterosexuality. Yeah. Sure.

Bucky wasn’t sure if he believed himself.

He arrived at the main entrance and stepped through the automatic doors, sticking his head outside, but no sign of Steve anywhere. He figured he wouldn’t have gone anywhere, since his home or apartment was in the building Bucky was standing itself, and Steve wouldn’t have gone out completely unarmed as he didn’t have his new suit on and the prototype shield had still been sitting unfinished in the corner when Steve left. Well, Bucky guessed he did in fact bring fireARMS with his massive guns. Bucky fingergunned to himself at his horrible pun and went back inside. He figured that if Steve was nowhere to be found even with Bucky searching him, that he really wanted to be alone. Bucky took a deep breath, still trying to keep what had happened on the couch out of his mind after he had somewhat successfully talked it down to himself. He went back in the direction he came from, and soon stood infront of the doors leading the the U-couch room again. Stepping inside, some heads turned his way, so he just shrugged and said “Couldnt find him anywhere.”   
When people didn’t stop staring at him and Bucky noticed Stark holding his breath either trying not to laugh or not to pass out , he suddenly felt someone grab his arm from behind. 

“The fuck??” 

„You feel... love.. for him, you love him back.“

He turned around to his best of abilities, but the grip on his arm was very strong as he saw Drax and Mantis both holding one arm each. The empath’s antennae were glowing at the tips and the previously lovestruck-looking Mantis’ knees almost buckled as her eyes widened in shock.

Bucky would have probably lost his balance if it wasn’t for Drax still grabbing his arm, because what- or rather who- he saw when he turned around was staring at him just as shocked. 

There he stood, Steve „sexiest bachelor 2018, Ladys go get him, article written by insert fashion magazine here “ Rogers, slackjawed, baby blues wide, halfway through the doorway.

Still far enough in the back so only Bucky could see him, so, ofcourse, Mantis kept on just spilling the emotion beans, while Rocket, Drax and Tony were all laughing their asses off, Thor shining his biggest proud smile, seemingly oblivious to Bucky’s uncomfortableness in the situation, and Rhodey smacking Tony over the head and glaring at him with a look that said “Get out or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight”  
Tony glared at him and left the room while mumbling to himself.

Mantis continued all while Bucky was still frozen except for his eyes frantically searching for a reaction in Steve‘s face, who just seemed shocked.

“Shock. Desperation. Oh Mr. Barnes, you don’t have to be-“ Mantis said in her soft voice with a big frown.

“I’m- just- let go of me!” Bucky finally managed to move and pulled his arms away from Mantis and Drax. He shoved his metal hand through his hair nervously and turned away from Steve, only to anxiously turn back to face him. Only now people were noticing that Steve was there, but he was already walking inside and Mantis yelped. “I’m sorry Seargeant Barnes! I- I didn’t mean- I really just have to stop doing that.”

Bucky would have told her it’s okay, but he feared his voice would crack if he spoke up. He was already blinking away tears, because if he could have ever even brought himself to admit his feelings to himself, he did not expect to ever admit them to anyone else- especially Steve.

He figured that there was no reason or way to run, so he just stood there anxiously as Steve approached him. Bucky went to run his hand through his hair again, a nervous habit of him, but Steve caught his hand in mid-air and pulled it down to their sides . He hesitated for a second as if he was gonna let go but then instead tightened his grip on Bucky’s hand. 

The short silence between them was broken by Pepper who had gotten up and turned her back to them: “Alright, everyone out. Right now.” She made a prompting gesture and shooed everyone through the big set of doors. Steve turned his head towards the scene and heard a muffled Tony arguing with Pepper:“ Can I come back insi-“ - „NO.“ Mantis hurried out of the room with Drax on her coat-tails too, so that Bucky and Steve were alone in the room. Well, if you don’t count the thoroughly unmoved teenage Groot still on his damn gadget (as rocket would say) and Loki, who had turned into a snake so no one would notice him. Not his fault that snakes weren’t commonly roaming free in living rooms in big Stark buildings, so his plan was immediately foiled as Bucky sighed at him and Groot with an irritated face and asked: „Should we go somewhere else?“ Steve shook his head though and answered with a one-sided grin: „Its fine. One hundred percent sure Stark is filming and is gonna put this on every holiday card for the next millennium or two .“ 

Bucky blinked at him in confusion:“ What’s ‘this’? “

Steve looked around like he was searching for something, squeezed Buckys hand and let go of it to grab the shield prototype, leaning against a potted plant in the corner. He put his left arm through the leather straps on the inside of the shield and walked back over to Bucky.

Steve then raised both of his arms one after another, the left one with the shield just over their heads in direction of the camera that was not-so-slyly following their movements- with a very much audible “BOO” coming from Tony behind the doors- his right hand threading through the hair on the back of Buckys head. He took a little self-reassuring breath and looked at Bucky dreamily. He really was Captain America: the shining white teeth shining like stars through his slightly parted lips as he moved closer to Bucky, the blue eyes slowly disappearing behind his eyelids and the red blush across his nose bridge. Bucky marveled at how gorgeous he was for a second before closing his own eyes and almost jolting forward, closing the gap between them. He put one hand on Steve’s hip and one on his neck and softly pulled him closer. Before they broke apart again, Bucky very lightly bit Steve’s lip, drawing a gasp out of his mouth and making Bucky giggle.   
Steve was completely flushed and muttered “wow..” while all Bucky did was smirk and answer “Ready for round two?” He wiggled his eyebrows excessively.  
Steve broke out laughing and pinched the bridge of his nose: “For fucks sake Buck!” 

“I am Groot!” 

“He says to save it for the room he told you to get.” Loki translated, acting completely uninterested in what just happened before him as he shape-shifted back into himself. He put on an unimpressed face and started to file his perfectly black-painted nails but you could see a small fond smile curling his lips. “About time~” he sang quietly to himself as he left the room.

Just then Peter was slowly descending from the ceiling with two toothbrushes taped to his forehead and touched Steve and Buckys arms: “You are.. gay.” He said with his best Mantis expression and Steve just shoved him a little, making Peter swing from side to side: “Wrong insect, spiderling.”   
“He’s right though~” Bucky quietly sang in a teasing tone. Steve turned to him and grinned “Shut up Sarge. Captains orders.” He stepped closer, putting one of his legs between Bucky’s.

At that moment Bucky definitely did not squeak and turn red and didn’t take a second to calm down to say with the cockiest grin he could manage at the moment: “Make me.”   
Steve looked to his right, where Peter was still dangling from the ceiling, covering his eyes with his hands: “It’s okay Mister Rogers Sir I’m not even here you just go ahead I’m actually gonna leave um I hope y’all have a good day and I- is the- you want to go to- and I have- and I’m gonna just wanna- was is -a the time- I’ll just leave.” He plopped down from the ceiling awkwardly and hurried away backwards with an awkward smile and a small wave.   
Bucky just stared at where the doors closed behind Peter: “Did- did he just keyboard smash in real life?”   
Steve grinned at him and quietly said to him: “I’d like to try it with you in real life instead of just my daydreams.”  
Bucky took a second to realize what Steve was saying and as he processed it he flushed completely: “ST-STEVE!”   
Said Steve shut him up with another kiss. Bucky melted into it again since it caught him so unexpectedly and when he pulled away again because wow, breathing is really hard today, Steve grinned at him again and dropped the shield.  
“Well, there’s only one door we can go through to get to my..room, and you know which one.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder in direction of the door that probably all of earths defenders plus galaxy guardians were still standing, most of them probably eavesdropping.   
Bucky looked at him, the “mission-mode” look on his face and nodded with a serious expression. Steve smiled at him fondly and started walking towards the doorway when he stopped in his tracks. “Bucky, that’s neither my hand, nor helping.” He said in a scolding tone but with a smile curling his lips. Bucky removed his metal hand from Steve’s ass and smirked at him:” Sorry, it glitches sometimes.” Steve turned back to him and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, covering the whole thing with his shield again. “Come on, winter boo-bear, let’s get this over with.” He giggled as Bucky blushed at the pet name. Bucky couldn’t think of a clever remark so he just strode onward with a cough, while Steve was laughing loudly behind him.   
When they stepped through the doors, the few nosy ones of the guardians and earths defenders were gossiping: “You sure they aren’t fucking with us?” - “Dude, have you seen their eye sex? They’re not fucking with us, they’re fucking each other!” 

Steve closed the door behind him and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to stare at the two and the mumbling gossiping stopped. Steve pointed at them: “Language.”  
“English, so what about it? Tell them they’re wrong!” Tony threw in his direction distractedly with Peters mask in his hands. “Mr. Stark, it’s- the protocol was cancelled-“ Peter said with a tiny voice “Cancelled? You had Ned remove it, I can see his coding work kid.” Stark said with raised eyebrows and a scolding tone, swishing around with his fingers on the hologram depicting the coding of the baby monitor protocol, or rather what was was left of it. “I just- I was buying Father’s Day presents and I wanted it to be a surprise for you?” Peter replied with a reclined posture and small voice again. Tony looked up and eyeballed him from head to toe. “Yeah, sure kid. Ned did some really good work on this too, seems like he really didn’t want anyone to see you buy Father’s Day presents either.. in your suit.. for several months ago.” Peter just nodded heavily but his forehead glistened with nervous sweat. Tony looked back down at the coding:” Are you completely sure you didn’t make out with Ned with your mask halfway up hanging from the ceiling,”Tony raised an eyebrow:” again?” Peter yelped and stuttered: “How do you- no!” His face was completely red and Bucky and Steve used the commotion to get out of there and up into Steve’s room.

—————

Bucky woke up with a large hand wrapped around his very naked torso, a leg over his very naked thigh and an unmistakable weight pressing into his ass. He carefully maneuvered around so he could face Steve, who was fast asleep with his mouth wide open. Bucky jumped at the opportunity and connected their lips which had Steve slowly open his eyes and close them again to deepen the kiss. They pulled away and Bucky smiled at him: “Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey~” he whispered in a singy tone as he cupped Steve’s manhood “Ready for round two?” He smirked. Steve answered by shutting him up with a kiss and rolling on top of him.


End file.
